


Sweet Tooth

by Huletty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Mainly Keith and Lance, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Not now gay thoughts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-indulgent writer, Shitty memes, the rest are mostly background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huletty/pseuds/Huletty
Summary: Lance took a breath and walked forward through the swinging door. He kept his mind focused on one task. Get those damn pastries. Don’t look at anything but the pastries, don’t touch anything but the pastries, don’t speak to anything but the pastries. Don’t even glance at the kid with the mullet, who was currently putting frosting on a new batch of cookies, pink tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration. 'What I would do to have that tongue on my- The pastries!' Lance jerked his vision away and back to the cart full of stacked trays. Otherwise known as the Bakery/Cafe/Pastry Shop AU this fandom needs but probably not the one it deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had this funny feeling that if his life were a movie this is the part where he’d be saying “This is me. You’re probably wondering how I ended up in this situation.” Because honestly it wasn't every day he stood in the handicapped stall at work, silently screaming into his fist, and his face burning hot.

 

No, he wasn't receiving a mind-numbing blowjob. It was much worse than that. He was thinking about one, and he couldn’t control it.

 

He didn't know how it happened, one moment he’s in the kitchen getting more pastries for the display and the next thing he knows he’s zoning out imagining all the dirty things he wants to do to the new pastry chef assistant kid. The way the wants to yank on his stupid black hair, _No one should be that attractive with a mullet_ , and make the quiet asshole moan and beg and scream while he-

 

_Fuck._ His face burned hot again and he crouched down into a ball, running his hands through his hair and taking deep breaths. _Fuck. Okay. Calm down you thirsty ass hoe._ _What is wrong with you?_ Lance smacked his hand against his head a few times and after a moment of clearing his mind, he found his resolve and stood up. He took one more deep breath and unlocked the door. He glanced at his face briefly in the mirror as he passed, glad that his face was only a little red, and exited into the lobby room.

 

He moved to stand behind the display and leaned on the counter next to Pidge as they went over their inventory list. They didn't really acknowledge him, but when they made their last note, they spoke while pocketing their pen.

 

“You okay? You rushed out of the kitchen in a hurry.”

 

Lance waved his hand dismissively in an attempt to seem casual. Or as casual as Lance could given his current state. “Oh yeah. I'm peachy-keen. Fantastic. Nothing to worry about. All good here, cap’n!”

 

Pidge looked up at him from the corner of their eye. An incredulous expression on their face. “Okay. Well since you’re ‘peachy-keen’, can you finish getting those pastries from the back? We’re almost out of the strawberry ones up here.”

 

Lance nodded. “Sure.” He tried not to balk at the idea of going back into the kitchen, where Hunk and the mullet-kid were making pastries and bread. Pastries that he needed. “Sure.” He said again.

 

Pidge snorted and let out a greeting as the bell jingled signaling a new customer.

 

Lance took a breath and walked forward through the swinging door. He kept his mind focused on one task. Get those damn pastries. Don’t look at anything but the pastries, don’t touch anything but the pastries, don’t speak to anything but the pastries. Don’t even glance at the kid with the mullet, who was currently putting frosting on a new batch of cookies, pink tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration. _What I would do to have that tongue on my-_ _The pastries!_ Lance jerked his vision away and back to the cart full of stacked trays. He quickly scanned over them before pulling one out and quickly shuffling himself out of the kitchen.

 

Lance unloaded the tray into the display, putting the newer ones in the front, older ones in back, at one point Pidge reached down and took one for a customer and Lance swatted at her arm. They banter back and forth for a while and Lance almost forgets about mullet-boy. Almost.

 

A few hours later the shop had died down. Lance had only had to venture into the kitchen one more time and even managed to do it with a wave towards Hunk. Pidge was meticulously sweeping around the store, while Lance manned the register. He hid his phone below the counter, and was scrolling through instagram when he heard a soft voice right behind him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lance jumped, and fumbled with his phone for a solid 10 seconds before he finally managed to keep hold of it. He whipped around, ready to yell, when his eyes met the owner of that ridiculous mullet. The words died on his lips.

 

The other boy was looking at him with an expression not far from the one Pidge usually gave him. One that sat on the border of “Are you fucking kidding me?” and “How have you survived life up to this moment?”

 

Lance finally managed to open his mouth. “Uh, yes?”

 

Mullet-boy raised an eyebrow. “Are you using that?” He nodded to the POS system behind Lance. “I need to clock out.”

 

Lance looked over his shoulder at the register and then back at the kid in front of him. He crossed his arms. “What if I am using it?”

 

“Lance, don’t be a pest.” Pidge piped up from across the small lobby. Lance turned towards them.

 

“I’m not being a pest! You’re the one intruding on people's conversations!” Lance jumped when he felt an elbow in his side and let out an indignant “Hey!” when he noticed mullet-kid’s arm reaching around him, and his mind was stuttering to a halt at being so close to him. The printer sputtered out a little piece of paper and mullet grabbed it before glancing up at Lance.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Lance's mind might have short circuited as he watched the other boy pull fingerless gloves out from his jacket's pocket and put them on. _Holy crow, that’s hot._ Then he saw him reach into the display and pull out a pastry. He lifted a gloved hand while taking a bite from the other and walked around the counter. “G’night, Pidge.”

 

“Night, Keith!”

 

Lance finally found his voice. He slammed his hand down on the counter. “You have to pay for that.”

 

Keith turned and graced him with a blank stare. “Hunk told me employees get one free pastry per shift.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response before he turned and walked out, the door jingling behind him.

 

Lance’s eye twitched and he noticed Pidge facing away from him, their shoulders shaking slightly while sweeping.

 

“You told me that we had to pay for them!”

 

Pidge looked over at him, grinning. “Yeah and I’ve become about $120 richer since you started working here.”

 

“Pidge!”

 

**_•_ ** **_•_ ** **_•_ ** **_•_ **

 

The rest of Lance’s shift went by quickly. It wasn’t too much longer after Keith left that Allura told him to go home. He jumped for joy and clocked out before grabbing his backpack from below the counter and hoisted it over his shoulder. He jammed his earbuds into his ears as he waved goodbye and stepped out into the late summer air.

 

The pink sky and the orange streetlights bathed the street in warm light and Lance smiled to himself as the wind ruffled his hair. He pulled out his phone as he walked to his bus stop, starting up pandora. He briefly closed his eyes as the first few notes swept into his mind, lyrics following closely after.

 

_You make it looks like it’s magic_

_Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 

His bus stop was only a block away and Lance found himself rubbing the back of his next while we walked. Those intrusive thoughts about mullet-boy - _No, Keith_ \- were still lingering in the back of his head and he couldn't shake them. He could still feel the way Keith’s arm brushed against his back, and how he could’ve sworn he smelled something close to flowers in his stupid, soft looking, pull-able hair.

 

He threw his head back and groaned. _Stop thinking about it. Just focus on how amazingly nice this night is, and the fact that no customers yelled at you today._

 

The night was still pretty nice later on, as the breeze ruffled the curtains in his room, and his boxers were pushed down around his thighs and his hand was on his cock. His body felt like fire and sweat dripped down his neck as he pumped himself and murmured Keith’s name like a mantra.

 

He could still faintly hear music coming from from his earbuds.

 

_Cause girl you’re perfect_

_You’re always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it_

 

He ran his thumb over the tip and imagined Keith below him, spread wide and begging. His hair was strewn about the pillow and his eyes glazed over as he looked up at Lance. He whimpered at the mental image. He continued to pump himself simultaneously wondering what would be better; to get a handjob by Keith wearing those gloves, or to actually fuck him. He bit his lip and felt fire course through his veins. It didn't take him long to climb to his peak, and when he finally came, white flashed behind his eyes and his body jerked and turned hot, hotter than before. He loudly gasped Keith's name fell from his lips.

 

He drew his arm across his forehead and closed his eyes. _Fuck._ He took a shaky breath as the last of the shock waves swept through him.

  
_Fuck. I’m so screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reception the first chapter received. I was super anxious because I've never tried to seriously write before, and, well, I'm glad people actually /liked/ it. I hope this chapter is liked as well, there's a couple things mentioned that relate to later chapters, and character development and stuff so... anyway, thank you all again

Lance’s breath was barely visible in front of his face. That morning was uncharacteristically cold since it was still late summer. Or, at least Lance thought it was late summer.

 

He was sat on the steps that lead up to the back door of the shop, avoiding both the tedious task of opening and also avoiding finding out if his least favorite baker was there. He’d woken up with a decent amount of guilt in his gut that still hadn't gone away. He tried to tell himself that he shouldn't feel guilty as long as he didn't act on his desires but _man, if I was given the opportunity…_

 

It wasn't until the ridiculously loud roar of an engine echoed through the far alley that he was startled from his thoughts. He jumped and watched a red bike practically peel through the small parking lot. It came to a stop near the side of the neighboring building in a spot that Lance wasn’t quite sure could be considered a parking spot.

 

He squinted at the rider while trying to calm his frantically beating heart. _Wait…_

 

He watched the driver park and turn off the bike, shaking out his hands before reaching up to take off his helmet. He noticed the tacky fingerless gloves. _No…_

 

And Lance would recognize that mullet anywhere.

 

Lance scrambled to his feet. “What the fuck?!”

 

Keith turned his head to look at him and Lance’s traitorous mind wondered how someone could be so hot. _I wish he would straddle me like that._

 

“What?”

 

“Why the fuck is your bike so loud?” Lance stormed over to him and looked over the bike, glaring at it like it had offended him personally.

 

“Uh… It’s not any louder than any other bike.” Keith’s puzzled expression matched his voice. He looked at Lance cautiously before swinging his leg over and stuffing his keys in his pocket. “Why were you sitting out here? Is the door locked?”

 

Lance’s thoughts stuttered to a halt. “N-no. I always sit outside before my shift.”

 

Keith sounded relieved. “Ok. Well have fun...” He paused and spared a glance at Lance, “doing whatever it is you're doing.”

 

Lance watched him as he walked over to the building and up the steps without casting Lance a second look and when the door slammed shut Lance thought that the slam sounded louder than usual too.

 

**_••••_ **

 

Lance spent the rest of that week avoiding Keith. Granted he didn’t have much business in the kitchen besides getting treats to fill the display, but he made it his mission to ignore the man with the stupid mullet and the definitely not pretty face. How could he be affected if he didn’t acknowledge him? It was a perfect plan.

 

At some point Keith had actually tried to talk to him, _Holy crow, why is his voice so nice? Has it always been that nice?_ , and Lance had been too focused on not freaking out over his voice to actually listen to what the man had said. Rather than subject himself to the embarrassment of making Keith repeat himself, he stared at his phone, and hoped Keith got the hint. He only let himself feel slightly guilty when he heard Keith walk away.

 

And at another point Lance was taking selfies in the walk-in when the door had opened and Lance practically _screeched_. He spun around so quickly his back collided with a shelf full of milks and butters and creams, and he could only stare at Keith stare at him as they clattered around him to the floor. Lance didn’t think it was that bad until he tried to get up and slipped, knocking back into the shelf again. He looked up just in time to see several cartons of eggs falling towards his face.

 

Pidge’s laughter, he realized later as he sat behind the front counter wiping egg off his shirt and out of his hair, wasn’t nearly as nice as Keith's, and Lance hated Keith even more for it.

 

_It’s official_ , Lance thought, _I hate Keith_. Lance decided to make it his personal mission to never talk to him again. He hated his mullet, and his voice, and his laugh, and his motorcycle, and he definitely didn’t fantasize about the man any more. Nope. None at all. Never. Maybe.

 

And Lance didn’t mean to be rude per say, but subtly was never something he quite understood, and it wasn't long until Pidge and Hunk were asking what Keith did to upset Lance so much.

 

It wasn’t until he found himself side-by-side with Keith, standing in the doorway of the super tiny manager office that he thought maybe, maybe he went overboard. He wasn’t expecting Keith to get butthurt about it, and he definitely wasn’t expecting for Allura to get upset too. Now Allura was sitting in her comfy Managers Only™ chair looking at them both sternly, and Lance found himself avoiding her gaze and pouting.

 

“Boys, what’s the issue?”

 

Lance stuck his hands in a his pocket as Keith spoke.

 

“I don’t have an issue. He’s the one acting like a jerk.”

 

Lance’s shoulders tensed.

 

“Oh, me?! Yeah right.”

 

“Well I’m not the one ignoring people for no reason.”

 

“I don’t ignore you, you’re just not interesting enough to respond to.”

 

Keith’s expression turned fierce. His nostrils flared and he put a hand on his hip. “Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better.”

 

Lance sneered, ready to get in his stupid, perfect face when Allura’s voice cut through them.

 

“Keith! Lance!” They both turned to look at her. He clasped her hands in her lap and sighed before continuing. “You two need to learn to move past your differences and work together. I don’t know what caused your feud but I know you can work it out.” Something in her expression changed and Lance suddenly realized that this was super serious time. “If you can’t stop fighting and get along in 2 weeks I’ll have to ask one or both of you to leave.”

 

Lances jaw dropped. _No way._

 

“I’d hate to do it, but I will if it’s completely necessary. I know you both have it in you. Do you understand?”

 

He saw Keith give a small nod in his peripheral. Lance swallowed.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said.

 

Allura smiled and clapped her hands together. “Great! Now get back to work you two.”

 

They both backed out of the office and Allura closed the door. Probably to give them some weird form of privacy even though Hunk was less than ten feet away.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Don’t cause anymore trouble for me, Mullet.”

 

Keith scrunched up his face. “Didn’t you hear what Allura just said? And I’m not the one causing trouble.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well you’re the one being so-” _Insufferable. Irresistible. Perfect._ Lance cut himself off and Keith crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. Lance stuttered. “S-so… Keith-ish!”

 

“Are you actually stu-”

 

“So, hey,” They both jumped as Hunk slid in beside them, putting a hand on each shoulder. He grinned down at the two of them. “I’d hate to break up this lovely moment but Keith I kind of need your help with this new batch.”

 

Keith nodded. “Gladly.” He turned on his heel and walked over to the table Hunk had been working at.

 

Hunk sent a sympathetic look at Lance. “Keith’s not a bad dude. I don’t know why you’re always antagonizing him. Why don’t you try hanging out with him for once?”

 

Lance scoffed. “As if I’d ever hang out with someone who has a mullet.”

 

“I dunno bro, if anything I’d say you want to do more than hang out with him, but that’s just me.” He walked away but that didn’t stop Lance from turning bright red and cursing loudly after him.

 

_Maybe Hunk’s right_ , Lance thought. He watched people pass by the shop. A mom being dragged around by her daughter. Two women walking arm in arm, laughing. An old man tying his dog up before coming into the shop. _Maybe I can try to get along with him._

 

_I wonder how he feels about breakfast food?_

 

**__••••_ _ **

 

It was kind of unreal to Keith, that he was sitting in a run down Dennys at 10pm, across from Lance who he was sure hated him for whatever god knows what reason. He looked around the small dining room, noticing how the lights occasionally flickered and he was fairly certain he saw a cockroach on the wall of the booth next to theirs. He suppressed a shudder and tore his gaze back to Lance.

 

The other man had his menu up, blocking most of his face from Keith. He hadn't spoken since randomly storming up to Keith and asking him to go to Dennys with him ‘to talk’. Keith had been too shocked to refuse, so he’d walked five blocks down the road and across the highway with Lance. Keith really didn't know why Lance had even dragged him there. _To talk._ But Lance hadn’t said anything yet. Plus he knew they were both tired from work and frankly Keith just wanted to go home and sleep.

 

He sighed right as Lance spoke.

 

“What are you getting?”

 

He blinked. “Oh." He hadn't even looked at him menu. "Uh, I’m not sure. I’m not super hungry to be honest with you.” Lance didn't reply, he didn't even look at Keith, he just kept his eyes on his own menu. “I’m probably just going to get coffee or something. I’m not a fan of breakfast foods.” At this Lance jerked his head up, he almost dropped his menu.

 

“Dude! How can you say that? I don't care what Allura says, I don't think I can get along with anyone who disrespects breakfast food!” Lance looked like Keith had kicked his puppy..

 

Keith bristled. “Is that why you dragged me here? To ‘get along’?”

 

“Well, yeah! And at least I’m making the effort.”

 

Keith glowered at him. “You wouldn’t need to if you acted like a decent person and stopped being such an ass.”

 

Lance crossed his arms. “Well, here you go. Me, not being an ass.”

 

“By dragging me to a Dennys? At 10pm? After ignoring me for a week and insulting me constantly?”

 

“That sounds like a contradiction.” Lance sounded smug.

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t ignore you and insult you, mullet-brain.”

 

“It’s possible to ignore me to my face and insult me behind my back, which is what you’ve been doing! Pidge tells me everything you say.”

 

Lance frowned. “Why do you even have a problem with it?”

 

Keith blinked.

 

Lance shrugged and dragged his glass closer to him. “I mean, you just don't seem like the sort of person who would be bothered by something like that.”

 

Keith watched Lance as he lifted the straw. Lance was right, usually it wouldn't have bothered him. But this was the first job Keith had where he didn’t hate everyone he worked with, and to be singled out by the guy who’s friendly and gets along with everyone. He couldn’t help but be bothered.

 

He crossed his arms and spoke. “What do you mean ‘type?”

 

Lance paused, then spoke to the ceiling. “Oh, I’m Keith and I'm so much better than everyone. I have a mullet and wear fingerless gloves and ride a obnoxiously loud motorcycle and work two jobs and I don't give a damn about anything.’” Lances impression was horrible, and Keith was one second away from actually getting up and leaving when he processed what Lance had said.

 

Keith hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even Hunk. The fact that Lance knew was concerning to say the least.

 

“How do you know I have two jobs??”

 

Lance chewed on his straw and stared at the table before looking up.. “You're always tired, but you're not a student. Plus I heard you mention to Hunk you haven't had a day off in weeks, when I know you didn't work Tuesday.”

 

He paused and Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“Also I may or may not have seen you on your bike. Wearing a Galra Delivery hat.”

 

He felt his eyes widened and his face turn red. He mustered up his worst glare and waited for Lance to start making fun of him but the other man simply picked his menu back up.

 

Keith deflated and stared at his own menu. Willing his face to go back to a normal color. He idly played with the frayed edge of the menu before speaking.

 

“It that why you're determined to hate me? You know, I never actually did anything to you.”

 

Lance jerked his gaze up.

 

Keith continued. “I honestly don’t know what I did. I even apologized for laughing at the ‘walk-in incident’.” Keith paused. “Even though you don’t seem like the type to get upset by that.” He put emphasis on his wording, letting Lance know he was purposefully throwing them right back at him. Letting him know Lance was _wrong_.

 

Lance stared at him, open mouthed, but the waitress came before he could respond. Lance ordered the Lumberjack Slam and Keith, true to his word, got a coffee. Lance took the subject change and pestered him about it until the waitress returned with his coffee, then he stopped to pester him about the amount of sugar he put in it.

 

“Can’t stand your coffee to be bitter like your personality, huh?”

 

“Shut up, Lance.”

 

“I’m just saying, I’m not surprised the coffee isn’t cold as well.” Keith raised a puzzled eyebrow and Lance smirked. “Cold, like your soul.”

 

Keith snorted and stared at his cup, fighting off distant memories. _Don’t think about that now. Not him. Not here, with Lance._

 

“I’ve heard you can tell a lot about a person by the coffee they like.” Lance’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Lance leaning his head on his hand, staring right at Keith.

 

He brought his coffee up to his face, “And what does mine say about me?” He took a sip.

 

“Basic as fuck.”

  
Keith kicked him under the table and when Lance laughed, he almost wished Lance was ignoring him again. Keith’s heart fluttered in his chest as he looked at the boys bright blue eyes and upturned nose… _Maybe this isn’t so bad. Maybe Lance isn’t so bad…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am projecting my problems onto Keith, but listen, if I have issues with breakfast foods and have to deal with everyone's shit then so does My Son™


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any excuses for this chapter, besides that I wrote in two whole scenes last minute, I feed off of being evil, and the last line of this chapter is what inspired the whole story.

Lance's current weather situation made it terribly difficult to plan his clothes. Of course it didn’t make any difference to Keith, who seemed to have an atrocious addiction to bad life choices and wore a signature red cut-off jacket on particularly cold mornings.

 

“Do you just permanently exist in the 70s?” Lance asked one morning as Keith got off his bike and walked up to the steps behind the shop.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Like first the mullet, and now the jacket, I’m kind of getting concerned here dude.”

 

Keith looked down at his body, then back up. “I don’t think it’s that bad.”

 

Lance shook his head. “Trust me. It’s pretty bad.”

 

Keith squinted and looked Lance up and down and Lance felt his body start to heat up at Keith’s smirk.

 

“It’s not like you're much better. You look like you forgot what season it was in the middle of getting changed.”

 

Lance blinked and looked down at his clothes. Pale green shorts, and his grey heavy winter hoodie. _Shit_ _…_ “Well yeah! The weather is purposefully fucking with me!”

 

Keith smiled, and Lance was struck dumb by how absolutely pretty Keith was. He was struck even more dumb when instead of heading inside, Keith sat down beside him, their knees almost brushing.

 

_So close… so. so close!_

 

He snuck a peek at the other man and when he saw him looking up at the sky instead of back at Lance, well Lance did the only reasonable thing.

 

Lance took the tiny window of opportunity to check Keith out.

 

His jaw was sharp yet delicate in a way that fit Keith perfectly. His jacket that caused their discussion was cropped right at Keith’s tiny waist, which was hugged by the black shirt he always seemed to wear. And as much as Lance said he lived in the 70’s he couldn’t deny that Keith was wearing black fucking skinny jeans that stretched over his thighs deliciously.. _. Shit. What am I doing?_

 

“What are you doing?” Lance jumped and looked at Keith’s face, one eyebrow raised in question.

 

“A-haha, nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, and turned his face away before Keith could catch his blush.

 

“Uh-huh. Right.” Keith’s tone sounded too knowing. _Fuck, I’m so fucked._

 

“Nothing that interests you at least.” Lance jabbed out, too embarrassed to keep his voice from sounding sharp.

 

Keith snorted and rubbed his gloved hands over his legs before standing up. “Ouch, Lance. You really know how to hurt a guy's feelings.” Sarcasm. _Is he letting me off the hook?_   He gazed up at Keith and noticed the minuscule smile. _Yes._

 

He laughed. “O-of course I’m just kidding with you, my dude.”

 

Keith walked up the rest of the stairs and opened the door smoothly, Lance could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke. “Whatever you say, _my guy_.”  

  
The door didn’t slam this time and Lance almost melted on the stairs.

 

**_••••_ **

 

Lance sat on the metal table as he watched Keith roll out dough. He watched with rapt attention as his arm muscles shifted and flexed as he rolled the pin, and how his hands looked while delicately handling the dough. _Keith has really nice hands._

“Did you always want to be a baker?” Lance asked out of the blue.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, and set the rolling pin to the side before reaching for the measuring stick and a knife. He seemed to think a moment before he spoke. “No, I don't even like it all that much. Hunk says I'm good at it though.”

Lance frowned. “Why are you doing this then? You can ask to work up front instead? Making lattes is easier than croissants.”

Keith stopped measuring the dough to laugh and Lances breath caught in his throat, he tried to keep his face neutral as Keith looked up at him, still smiling as he spoke. “I don't have the best customer service skills. It’s better if I’m back here where I can't ruin our public image.”

He starting cutting slices into the dough and Lance frowned and studied the patch of flour on the side of Keith's jeans. “Is that why you wear a mullet? To repel other humans?”

“Don't say humans Lance, it sounds creepy when you say it.” He took his time carefully cutting the dough, and Lance took the time to admire his arms again. Keith spoke again only when he was pleased with the cut he made. “Why are you so obsessed with my hair, anyway?”

Lance fought the blush that in invaded his face. _Because I want to pull it, and run my hands through it, and…_ he shook his head, _Not now gay thoughts!_

“I’m not obsessed! Geez, don't flatter yourself.” Lance picked at his fingernails. _Smooth, Lance._

Keith snorted and went to continue when the knife slipped from his grasp and skidded under the bottom shelf of the metal table.

“Shit.” He swiftly dropped to his knees in front of Lance and began searching for the knife. Lance placed his hands on the table between his legs and peered down at Keith. He was bent forward, head close to the ground to look for the knife before reaching an arm out for it. When he bit his lip Lance couldn't help the noise he made, it took everything in his power to not slap his hand over his mouth.

 **  
** Keith didn't acknowledge him, but when he retracted his arm, knife in hand, and sat back on his heels glancing up at Lance, _Well shit,_ Lance could've sworn Keith was blushing. _He does look good on his knees._

 

Lance looked away in a futile attempt to hide his red face. Keith stood back up, hesitating, seeming like he wanted to say something, before sighing and walking away to wash the knife. Lance didn't hesitate to hop off the table and return to the front of the shop.

 

**_••••_ **

 

[8:54] Unknown Number: Hey

[8:54] Unknown Number: This is Keith

[8:54] Unknown Number: Can you tell me what time I work tomorrow?

Lance nearly kickflipped the dustpan he was holding when he read the texts on his phone.

[8:56] Me: how did u get my #

[8:56] Unknown Number: Pidge gave it to me

_That little fucking gremlin._

[8:57] Me: y didnt u ask them

[8:58] Unknown Number: Because they’re not at work?

[8:58] Unknown Number: And you are?

_Shit._

Lance walked into the kitchen, dumping out the dustpan as he passed the trash and looked at the sheet of paper that listed all their schedules. He loaded his camera app and took a picture of the entire sheet before sending it to Keith.

[9:04] Me: here u go buddy

[9:04] Image Sent.

[9:04] Image Delivered.

[9:06] Unknown Number: Thanks

Lance totally wasn’t grinning when he entered the number into his contacts. He added a bunch of obnoxious emojis next to Keith’s name as well, having fun while he picked them out. Sunglasses, motorcycle, angry face emoji, alien emoji… Lance debated putting a heart, selecting it, then deleting it, then selecting it again, then deleting it.

Finally he settled on no heart emoji and saved the contact. He continued smiling while he went around closing the shop, putting up chairs, taking the display pastries and breads back to the kitchen. Giving the register to Coran to count.

He was finally gathering his things, stuffing his apron into his backpack and clocking out of the POS system when his phone chimed again.

  
[10:12] Keith: Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?

 

Lance stared at the message. _I'm going crazy..._ _That almost sounded like an offer…_  

[10:12] Me: no y?

He put his pack over his shoulder and started walking through the kitchen to leave when it chimed again in his hand.

[10:13] Keith: Want to go for a ride?

Lance re-read the text three times. He had to put down his bag and curl into a ball and count to ten before he stood up and swiftly replied.

[10:15] Me: sure

[10:15] Me: meet @ the bus stop?

[10:16] Keith: Okay.

_Oh hell yes._

 

_**••••** _

 

Lance walked to the bus stop as usual, still slightly startled when 5 minutes later Keith actually pulled up, motorcycle rumbling. He almost didn’t believe it was Keith on the bike.

__

He flipped up his visor, and looked at Lance before turning and grabbing the helmet off the back. He held it out and Lance took it, slowly putting it on. Keith looked him over, and he could’ve sworn there was something about the look in his eyes, before nodding for him to get on the bike.

__

Lance walked up and tentatively swung his leg over. _Oh fuck_ , he realized, _I’m going to have to hold onto him aren’t I?_

__

Keith revved the engine, glanced over his shoulder at him and spoke loudly. “Hold onto me, unless you want to fall off.”

__

_Shit._

__

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist just in time. They took off down the road and Lance’s stomach lurched. He managed to not squeeze too tight as they went a slower speed on the downtown street, but when the bike turned and their bodies tilted...

__

He shut his eyes and held on for dear life.

__

It was over before he could blink and they were going straight again, down the road that led towards the lake. He felt Keith’s body trembling under his arms and it took him a second to realize the jerk was laughing.

__

“Don’t laugh at me! This shit was scary!”

__

Keith didn’t reply, but the engine roared and they sped up and Lance gripped him tighter. Lance’s grip didn’t loosen while they went down the winding road, the road curved into its first S shape and Lance was surprised at how smoothly Keith took it.

 _ **  
**_ He watched trees and houses and the occasional car pass. At one point the road broke into a four-lane highway and straightened out and Keith leaned forward, keeping speed as the road pitched upwards. Lance loosed his grip a little, moving his arms so just his hands rested on Keith’s sides, and tried not to think about the fact that Keith’s butt was now up against his dick. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think of other things. __Grandma. Those sick children in St. Jude commercials. That one time when Pidge tried to pole-dance with the broomstick. Coran’s mustache.__ And he couldn’t help but notice Keith seemed tense.

 

Suddenly the bike stopped resisting gravity and they leveled out and Lance saw the hill before them. Keith straightened his back and Lance felt Keith stiffen when he almost hugged him to his body out of sheer fright.

_There’s no way we’re doing the speed limit!_

They raced down the hill. Lance only yelling out one “Oh my god! You’re going to kill us!” before they reached the bottom and the road gently curved again before going back into a two-lane road. Keith slowed down and took a turn down side road, quickly driving them uphill.

It was a weird sort of residential type area. Homes built on the side of hills and cliffs, mostly vacation homes since they were pretty close to the lake, but Keith obviously knew the way, even in the dark.

Keith expertly navigated the twists and turns and, despite the tension coming from the man in front of him, Lance felt himself getting more at ease, even shifting with the bike when they turned. There was a moment when Keith slowed to a stop, when the road ended into a 3-way intersection. Lance watched his head turn from side to side a few times, trying to remember which way to go, before revving and turning left. They continued up the mountain and Lance could hear the crickets and frogs and other night bugs as they passed.

Lance was about to ask where they were going when Keith pulled down a tiny lane, with tree’s tight on both sides. He peered over Keith’s shoulder and watched as they slowly drove into an open area, where the tree’s didn’t obscure the view, and a fence went along the cliff side.

Lance looked up at the night sky, the moon shined brightly and he could clearly see the stars twinkling. He brought his gaze down to Keith, who was breathing pretty heavily, and Lance realized he still had his hands on his waist. He jerked them away as if burnt and Keith hit the kill switch.

  
As soon as the bike was off Keith was too. Lance watched him walk a few feet away and pull off his helmet before slowly swinging his own leg over and pulling off the one Keith had given him. He took a few steps away from the bike, gazing out past the fence. He quickly realized that the view was pretty good.

 

They had come about halfway up the mountain and, from where they stood, could see most of the town in the distance. The breeze was cool, ruffling Lances hair and jacket. It ruffled Keith's as well and Lance took the opportunity to rake his eyes over the back of the man standing in front of him. He took it back. The view was amazing.

He was almost too enraptured in looking at Keith's ass to see him tense, clenching his fists, before he turned around rather suddenly, and advanced towards Lance.

Lance held his breath. He knew Keith had been increasingly on edge the entire drive, and he had a funny feeling he was about to find out why.

 

Keith didn't stop moving and Lance was forced to step back. “Uh?” Keith kept moving forward until Lance felt the bike up against his back, then all but pressed his body against Lance’s. “Uh?!” Keith locked his gaze and he Lance noticed anger and nervousness and if he wasn't so weirded out by Keith’s strange as fuck but not completely unwelcome behavior he probably would've thought the expression was comical. Keith took a breath and then spoke.

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then my beta wrote "Whoop there it is" in a note and I replied with "MMM WHATCHA SAY" because Lance is basically dead af... RIP lil buddy
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks  
> <3 you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They succ  
> also gomen reader-sans, this is my first time officially writing any kind of smut.

Lance let out a strangled noise, something akin to a dying animal before whisper-yelling a harsh “What?!”

 

Keith didn't even blink. “Right here, right now. Do you want me to?”

 

Out of all the things he was expecting, he was NOT expecting this. Lance could feel his face warming up at an incredible rate as he processed what Keith said. _Offered. Fuck._ He tried to be calm. “Keith, buddy...” He failed. “What the actual fuck?!”

 

Keith didn't back down. He simply held Lances gaze, there was something now determined about the look on his face.

 

“I’m offering to blow you, dumbass. Isn't that what you want? Why you’ve been a pest since a week into knowing me? Why you find every chance you can to hang out around me then run away the second you get flustered?” He stopped to take a breath and Lance's eyes went wide when he continued. “I really don't care if you’re gay or experimenting or whatever, but if this can get it out of your system so you can stop constantly acting like a grade A fuckboy, then I’ll gladly do it.”

 

_Fuck._ Lance really could not believe what he was hearing. Keith had known this whole time? Or he had some clue? And was now offering to suck him off? Thinking back on it, it wasn’t that surprising but...

 

“I… Um, Keith, I…” he couldn't get the words out. Even when the other man rolled us eyes and grabbed the helmet from Lance's hands, _his last defense,_ Lance realized, and the only thing separating them. Keith placed it on the motorcycle behind him.

 

“You don't need to say anything stupid,” Keith looked back at up at him, “I just need your consent.”

 

Lances breath caught in his throat. Before he knew what he was doing he was nodding and watching as Keith slowly dropped to his knees. The image alone was enough to get him half hard.

 

_Oh god. Is this real life? Is this actually happening?_

 

Lance stared down at Keith, wide eyed and gaping, and when the other pushed up his shirt to unbutton his jeans he had to place his hands on the motorcycle behind him for balance. Keith looked up and unzipped him. A whimper made its way past his throat.

 

Keith, the bastard, had the audacity to chuckle, and Lance was about to kick him away and say ‘nope, never mind, this has to be a horrible torturous joke,’ but suddenly Keith had his hand gripping the outline of Lance's cock and, _Oh god that feels so, so good_ and he couldn't even imagine how Keith's hot mouth would feel on him.

 

Lance moaned quietly at the thought and gasped when gentle fingers pulled him out of his boxers. Cold air was hitting him and he felt himself twitch at the sudden change of temperature. Lance didn't see it though, he only had eyes for Keith, who was looking at his cock with blown-wide eyes and flushed cheeks and then directly up at Lance as he leaned forward to lick over the tip.

 

“Fuck,” Lance cursed quietly and closed his eyes. Keith's tongue was hot and wet and then his lips were around him and Lance could feel a faint trace of teeth. He was being sucked in and then he slid out of Keith's mouth to be sucked in even deeper again.

 

Lance opened his eyes and could only stare at the twinkling stars above him before he blinked a few times and glanced down. Keith's eyes were still looking up at him, keeping eye contact as he went further down Lance’s dick. Lance let out a shaky moan at the sight partnered with the wonderful sensation. He had to fight bucking his hips into Keith's mouth as he drew back, and was swiftly rewarded with Keith taking his entire length.

 

He cried out and one hand flew into Keith's hair. The other still balancing him against the motorcycle.

 

“Keith,” he moaned out, followed by a string of curses when the other closed his eyes and started deepthroating him. Like properly deepthroating, and looking down, Lance offhandedly thought that Keith looked like a porn star. A really hot porn star with a fucking amazing mouth and a nonexistent gag reflex. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good. Shit.”

 

Keith opened his eyes and fucking _winked_ at him. Lance tightened his grip in Keith's hair and, unexpectedly, Keith moaned. It was light and soft and he could barely hear it, but he felt it around his cock and _oh yes that felt good_. He tugged again experimentally and again Keith moaned. Lance couldn't help his grin.

 

He closed his eyes and lightly thrusted into Keith's mouth. “Keith,” he spoke, sounding very strained to his own ears, “I want to fuck your mouth.”

 

Keith moaned around him in acknowledgment before pulling off with a lewd pop. Lance opened his eyes and looked down at him, waiting for him to reply. Keith simply reached out a gloved hand  and grabbed Lance's hand still resting in the bike, and brought it behind his head to join the other in his hair. “Don't be gentle.” Was all he said before licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock and taking the head into his mouth again.

 

Lance groaned and his fingers twisted in Keith's hair.

 

He started slow, despite what Keith said, and took his time. He moaned loudly when he felt himself hit the back of Keith's throat, or when he felt the other's tongue flick veins on the underside of his cock. He slowly got rougher, thrusting himself into the hot, tight, wet heaven that was Keith's waiting mouth. Lance would forever have the image in his mind.

 

Perfect Keith who always acted so cool and collected, who worked so hard and was so perfect, on his knees in front of Lance, taking his dick like dick sucking champion. Keith whose eyes were dark and lips were swollen and whose long black hair was a mess from Lances constant pulling. Keith who he was facefucking, who still didn't look nearly as wrecked as Lance felt.

 

Keith kept his eyes trained on Lance. Letting out moans whenever Lance tugged hard on his hair, and lawd gasps for air when Lance would pull out fully before plunging back in. His breathing was harsh through his nose and mouth but he never once told Lance to stop, it was too dark to see if Keith was even turned on himself. Lance briefly wondered if he should offer to suck Keith off later when the thought was cut short by the feeling of Keith swallowing around him.        

 

Lance cried out, his hips faltered. Keith took it as the opportunity to take control again as he gripped Lances thighs and took him into his mouth down to the base. He swallowed around him again and Lance gasped out.

 

“Keith, I’m- Aah! Fuck!”

 

Lance was almost bent over Keith, thrusting erratically into his mouth. Keith moaned again, and it was too much for Lance.

 

“Keith, Keith, I-” he was cut off by one of Keith's hands pushing his torso back, so he was leaning against the motorcycle. His legs felt like jelly and when he looked Keith in the eye he knew it was over.

 

His eyes rolled back and his body burned white hot as he felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch and finally, finally he emptied into Keith's mouth, painting the back of his throat. He nearly sobbed when Keith started swallowing him down.

 

“Oh god, Keith. Fuck, fuck!” He gripped Keith's hair so hard he was almost afraid of pulling it out and as he slowly came down from his high he saw Keith wince when he loosened his grip. “Sorry.”

 

Keith shook his head and Lances realized they were both panting hard. “Um…” he started, “ do you want me to get you off?”

 

Keith looked up at him, and Lance had to admire the view. Keith's legs were spread wide, his pants tented, his face flushed and his eyes wide and dark, his lips red and wet from saliva, and his hair going everywhere, a beautiful mess. Lance really wanted to get him off.

 

“No.”

 

Lance blinked. _What._

 

“No?”

 

Keith swatted Lance's hands away and slowly stood up, knees sore from kneeling for so long. It was pretty obvious that he was hard, and Lance couldn't fathom his answer. “Come on. I’ll drive you home.”

 

Keith was already picking up his helmet and Lance grabbed his arm. “Wait a second! Why won't you let me return the favor?”

 

Keith looked at him like the answer was the most obvious one isn't the world. “Why would you want to?”

 

_Because you're hot as fuck._ “Because that’s not fair! You can't just suck my soul out of my dick and stand there, obviously turned on, and deny the same thing in return.”

 

Keith smiled, but this wasn’t one that Lance liked, it wasnt a kind smile, or a teasing one, and it wasn't the one he does when he’s trying to not laugh at a dumb joke, this smile was pitying. And it made Lance’s gut churn. “Well, I doubt you could.”

 

Lances jaw dropped at the insult and Keith continued.

 

“Plus, isn't using me your thing?”

 

Now Lance was genuinely confused. “Where did you get that from?”

 

“I sort of figured it out along the way.” He said with a shrug. Lance tightened his grip. _Oh._

 

“No, that’s…” He was cut off.

 

“Lance, I get it. But like I said, this was to help you get it out of your system.” Keith avoided Lances gaze.

 

“But Keith, I don’t-” Cut off again.

 

“Hopefully this helps you get some answers.”

 

“Dammit, listen to me!” Lance turned them around trapping Keith between his body and the bike. He put a hand under Keith’s chin, forcing him to look upwards, but he still wasn’t _looking_ at him. “I’m not confused. I mean, I was, but for other things and other reasons, but not about my sexuality, ok maybe kind of about my sexuality, but not like you think, and especially, I mean, I’m definitely not confused about… about you.” Lance felt his cheeks grow hot as Keith finally looked at him.

 

“What?” Keith’s expression looked hopeful, and confused, and cautious, and shy, and Lance could’ve sworn he saw the stars reflecting in his eyes.

 

“I mean, I like you. I really, really like you, and I don’t want to use you.”

 

Keith looked down, and Lance heard him whisper a small “Oh my god,” and Lance snorted. Lance watched his as he ran his hand through his hair, absently trying to detangle it.

 

Lance moved his hands over Keith’s shoulders and over his arms, pulling Keith’s hand from his hair and making their hands connect. Keith stilled looked at the ground but Lance spoke anyway. “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable than the side of a mountain?”

 

Keith looked up at him, and his fingers tightened around Lance’s briefly. He nodded. “Sure. Yeah. That, um, that sounds good.”

 

Lance grinned and let go of Keith’s one hand to grab his helmet. He passed it to Keith and grabbed the one he’d been wearing earlier.

 

It wasn’t until they had their helmets on and were back on the bike, when Keith had playfully flipped Lance’s visor down, and Lance had looked into those dark eyes, that he noticed, Keith was grinning, and Lance didn’t know if it was the bike or the thought of Keith’s smile that took his breath away.

 

**_•••_ ** **_•_ **

 

“Why are you so grinny?”

 

Pidge was looking up at him suspiciously. Lance shrugged and winked. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

 

Pidge wrinkled their nose. “Gross. Stop. You're creeping me out. You’re creeping customers out.”

 

“No I’m not, you’re exaggerating.”

 

Pidge made a sweeping motion with their arm. “Look at the customer's, Lance. They’ve got anxiety.”

 

“Listen you little shitlord, why don’t you go help Hunk? Go bother him with your outdated memes.”

 

They glared up at him, hands on their hips. “Sure, and I’ll just leave you up here alone to terrorize anyone else that walks in.”

 

Lance’s reply died in his throat when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned as he looked at the new message notification. From Keith.

 

Pidge made a small sound. “Oooohh. You two finally confessed your love for each other.”

 

Lance gripped his phone tight, hiding it away from Pidge. “No!” His tone scandalized.

 

Pidge smirked. “Then let me see your phone.”

 

“No!”

 

“Well the only other person besides me who texts you is Hunk, and he's back in the kitchen.” Lance’s eye twitched.

 

_This fuckin’ gremlin. Fine, two can play this game._

 

He smirked, and placed his phone in his pocket. “We didn't confess our love, little Pidglett. It was way less complicated than that.” He winked at them.

 

“Gross, Lance.” Pidge turned away and walked towards the swinging door. “T.M.I.”

 

Lance grinned triumphantly until the bell jingled. He turned to welcome the new customer, immediately noticing the odd hair, and the fact that _damn, this guy is huge_. “Welcome! How are you today?”

 

The man gave Lance a once over and smiled. “I’m fine. Yourself?”

 

“I’m doing great, sir. What can I get for you?” Lance was poised and ready to enter the man's order into the computer.

 

“I’ll just have a medium coffee, black, please. ” Lance nodded and told the man his total. He smiled and thanked him when he gave exact change in a matter of seconds.

 

Lance grabbed the cup and whipped out his sharpie. “And your name?”

 

The man grinned a wide smile, white teeth flashing at Lance as he leaned forward onto the counter with one arm. “Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its almost like.... its getting close to Suffering Time™....rip my sons  
> Thanks you all for the Kudos, Bookmarks, & Comments! They mean the world to me <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short, hopefully the next will make up for it <3

 

Warmth. An arm around his waist and a large hand on his back, tracing idle circles into his spine. The curtains fluttered, and a cool breeze made it’s way into the room. The arm tightened and the blankets shifted up higher around them, keeping in the heat from their bodies. Keith sighed blissfully. 

 

He nuzzled into the warm chest below him. Then kissed the collar bone right above. He sighed again and smiled. Small, to himself.

 

“Sleep well?” The voice came from above his head and Keith nodded. 

 

“Did you?” Keith’s voice was still raspy from sleep.

 

The voice chuckled and Keith looked up, eyes locking. “Surprisingly, yes. I did.” 

 

Keith smiled and shifted his arm, reaching up to run his hand through the tuft of white on the others head. “I’m glad.”

 

“I think it’s thanks to you.” 

 

Keith basked in his smile while absently playing with the man’s hair. “You give me too much credit, Shiro.”

 

The arm around him tightened further and Shiro’s eyes dropped to Keith’s lips for a split second before darting back to meet his eyes. “I don’t think so. You’re the reason I’m getting better.”

 

Keith shrugged and blushed faintly. His hand stilled as they stared at each other before Shiro wrapped his metal arm around Keith’s waist, trapping their bodies together. 

Keith jumped at the cold metal on his back and bit his lip. 

“You okay?” Shiro whispered, and he nodded again.

“Yes.” Keith spoke breathlessly.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“C’mere.”

Shiro’s real hand found its way into Keith’s hair and he pulled him down for a kiss. 

  
  


Keith started. He bolted upright, breathing heavily and quickly shifted around, feeling the cold mattress all around him and looked around the room frantically before realizing where he was. 

_ Shit. _

He groaned loudly, flopped onto his back and wiped his wrist across his face, feeling wetness. He had been crying. He slammed his fists into the mattress and and curled into a ball, trying to not let panic overtake him. 

  
He focused on deep breaths, and not on his dream. He tried to will himself to stop shaking. And frantically wiped away any stray tears that fell.  _ Why now?  _ He thought. Everything was perfect. He had a good paying job, and his own apartment, and Lance. His stomach dropped at the thought of the other man.  _ Lance. _

 

_Keith reached out a hand for his phone, he hit the home button and it unlocked, the time showing 4:34AM _._ Keith groaned. _He’s probably asleep right now._ What would he even say? _Hey, sorry, I had a dream about my ex and I’m really fucked up about it but don’t have anyone else to talk to so can I listen to your voice until I fall asleep again?__

 

Keith scoffed and pulled the blankets back over him. He stared at his phone, re-reading the text conversation between them. He sighed and shifted, burying his face into his pillow and willing a dreamless sleep to take him.

__

It didn’t.

__

**_••••_ **

__

Something was off about Keith. Lance couldn’t really put his finger on it, but something was different. The boy was moody usually, but today was just extreme. He’d snapped at Hunk for quiznaks’ sake! 

__

_ “Hey, Keith, make you sure you’re not letting it mix for too long, then the consistency gets all messed up and then they come out we-” _

__

_“I know! Jesus, Hunk, I’m not incompetent!”_ _Lance and Hunk both flinched when Keith slammed the spatula on the metal table._

__

Lance leaned on the counter, resting his chin in his palm, watching as Coran fiddled with the display. Lance spoke after a moment. “Hey Coran, do you know what’s up with Keith?” 

__

“No. Why? Is something wrong?” He stopped to look at Lance.

__

“I don’t know. Maybe. He yelled at Hunk earlier.”

__

“Hmmm…” Coran finished up fixing the display and stood up straight, twirling his mustache while he spoke. “Well, it’s nothing a good pastry can’t fix!”

__

Lance forced a smile. “Yeah, Coran.”

__

His shift continued on, and slowly afternoon turned into evening and Lance wanted nothing more than to be back in the kitchen with Keith. He wanted to bug him, kiss him, make him tell Lance what was wrong. They’d only spoken once and Lance wasn’t pleased with the too short conversation considering it consisted of a “How are you, my dear McMullet?” and a “Fuck off, Lance”. Curse Pidge for calling out, leaving him stuck managing the front alone. 

__

Coran stayed with Lance when the front started getting real busy, helping him through the rush. They worked pretty well together, not as well as him and Pidge, but pretty well and after the last customer walked out Coran turned to him. 

__

“Great job tonight, Lance! Now if you want, I’ll close the front since you opened this morning.”

__

Lance grinned “Really Coran? Man, you’re the best!”

__

Coran pulled on his mustache. “Don’t let Allura hear you say that. No go on and start your duties so you can get out of here.”

__

Lance saluted and walked back into the kitchen, his gaze zeroing in on Keith, standing in front of the sink.  _ Hunk must’ve put him on dish duty for being so grumpy. _ He came up behind him, placing his hands on his hips and nuzzling his face into his right shoulder. Keith jumped but didn’t comment or make to move away. 

__

“Hey stranger,” Lance whispered, “you wanna go for a ride when we get out?” 

__

He felt Keith stiffen and for a second he thought he had completely fucked up.  _ Shit…  _ But then Keith relaxed. He turned his head to look at Lance out of the corner of his eye. 

__

“Aren’t you closing?”

__

Lance’s thumbs found their way under Keith’s shirt, and he started rubbing small circles into his skin. “No, man. I opened, so Coran is letting me go home as soon as I sweep and do some other stuff.” 

__

“Oh. Then sure, I guess.”

__

Lance hummed. “You don’t sound to pleased. What’s up?”

__

Keith turned his head away, going back to washing dishes, occasionally spraying Lance who just ducked his head behind Keith. He was silent for a moment. “I’ll tell you later. Did you want to go back to your place, or somewhere else?”

  
Lance thought for a moment. He let his hands slide up the soft skin and gripped Keith’s waist tightly before removing them from his shirt completely. “My place is fine.”

 

Keith nodded and Lance moved away, grabbing a broom and dustpan on his way back to the front of the store. He smirked while he made quick work of cleaning, and cheerfully greeted and helped each straggler customer that came in. 

He placed two chocolate croissants in a bag and handed them to an older lady. “Here you are, Ma’am! Have a great evening!” 

She smiled kindly at him, “You too, dear.” She turned and hobbled out the door. Lance gave the counter a quick once over with the rag, making it spotless. He turned when he heard the woosh of the swinging door and smiled seeing Keith with his jacket on, twirling his keys around his finger. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“I just have to clock out and then yes.”

 

Lance hit the button labeled  **Clock In/Out** and was entering his pin when he felt hands untying his apron. The strings fell to his sides and arms circled around him, pulling the rest of it over his head. He turned, smirking. “Someone’s impatient.”

Keith reached for Lance’s backpack and shoved it and his apron into his arms. 

“Come on, I just want to get out of here.”

He turned and walked through the door to the kitchen and Lance moved quickly behind him, walking while unzipping his pack and stuffing the apron inside. He called out a “Bye Coran! And thanks!” before they left out the back door. 

He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as they approached the bike. Keith handed the spare helmet to Lance, and took his own before getting on.

Lance put on his  helmet, and climbed onto the bike, settling behind Keith. The bike started and Lance wrapped his arms tight around Keith’s waist. Keith backed them up before driving out of the alley and onto the road. 

They flew through downtown and towards the highway. Lance took the opportunity to spread his hands across Keith’s flat stomach and breathe in a scent that, underneath the bakery smell, was  so  _ Keith. _ Lance smiled into his shoulder as they weaved past cars, and rushed by buildings. Streetlights reflected hypnotically off Keith’s helmet and Lance curled his hands into Keith’s shirt and laughed.

They rumbled to a slow stop at a red light and Keith turned his head. “What?”

Lance smiled at him. “This is kind of crazy, y’know. You and your bike are really similar.”

Keith glared at him. “What the fuck are you on about?”

“Both are really thrilling.” Lance gave a toothy grin and laughed again when Keith’s eyes widened.

Keith spent the rest of the ride ignoring Lance’s comments and wandering hands. Ten minutes later when they pulled into the small apartment complex Lance directed them towards his building. 

They pulled up and Lance pulled off his helmet before hopping off the bike and basically vibrated while Keith took his time turning off the bike. When he finally swung his leg over Lance grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the building. He unlocked the building door with his key and bounded up the steps, Keith a few steps behind him. 

They went up two more flights and Lance paused to find his second key. He put it into his door labeled with  **C34** in white. He unlocked it and shoved his shoulder against the door and it swung open. He turned to Keith, who was standing with his arms crossed, helmet dangling from his hand, and watching him with an interested expression. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t really have time to clean up the place, but Hunk was over a few days ago so it shouldn’t be too bad… But, um, come on in.” He walked in and set the helmet, keys, and backpack on the countertop by the door. “You can just put your stuff there.” 

Keith avoided his gaze as he placed his helmet besides Lance’s. 

Lance took a deep breath and walked over to the fridge, pulling out two cans of diet pepsi. He held one up. “Want one?”

“Sure.” Keith nodded and caught the can easily when Lance tossed it to him. Lance led him through the archway opposite the front door and into the living area. He flopped on the couch and gestured for Keith to join him. 

Keith sat down, cracking open the can, and Lance frowned at the distance between them. “So, what’s been bothering you?”

Keith leaned against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “It’ long story, you sure you want to hear it?”

“Yeah, dude. Like I said…” Lance reached out his hand to brush over Keith’s, absently tapping the couch cushion. “I care about you.”

 

Keith sucked in a breath, and the tapping stopped, but he didn’t withdraw his hand. Lance considered it a small victory. 

Keith finally exhaled. “Okay. Okay. I guess to start off with my parents died when I was a baby so I was put into the system. Moved all over. I was bad at making friends, didn’t study too hard in school, y’know, the usual.” He paused and Lance nodded even though Keith was still gazing at the ceiling.

“I was in highschool when we had this speaker. He went to every class and told everyone how they had potential and shouldn’t be wasting it. Complete bullshit. ” He turned his head to look at Lance. “I called him out.” Lance snorted and Keith’s gaze drifted off.

 

“He talked to me afterwards, tracked me down and offered to tutor me, said he could see I was throwing my life away, he said that he wanted to help. So I agreed. Mostly because he was hot and highschool me didn’t have much self control, or self preservation.

“Eventually, I fell for him. Really hard. He was a vet, with some really bad PTSD. I learned to help him. The very first time I spent the night at his place he had a nightmare and I had to calm him down. I was there for him and he was there for me.” Keith swallowed, Lance watched his adam's apple move, and Lance traced the curve of his frown with his eyes. “When I turned 18 I immediately moved in with him. Then I graduated, with his help.”

Lance ran his thumb over Keith’s hand as he drank more of his diet pepsi. 

  
“He was my life. He gave me my first drink, my first cigarette, took my virginity, taught me how to swim, how to fight, how to work, how to do calculus. God.” Keith pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and then drank from the can until it was empty. Lance took it from him and put both of their cans on the small coffee table in front of them.   


 

“And then he left. He wouldn’t answer calls or texts, I couldn’t track him down. It took him four months to actually call me, he said he was sorry but he couldn’t do it anymore, that he found someone else and had to leave.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “What the fuck?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah.” Lance didn’t know what to do.  _ Should I hug him? Should I just keep holding his hand? Fuck, man… _

“Then the lease ran out,” Keith gave an indignant sniff, “and I had to figure out shit on my own from there. It’s been over 3 years, but I’ll still dream about it. About everything.”

Lance swallowed. “And, you dreamt about it? Last night?”

Keith nodded and Lance felt a tug at his heart. “I’ve never told anyone about this. Never really had anyone to tell it to…”

He trailed off and without thinking Lance grabbed his arm and tugged him sideways, bringing his arm around Keith’s shoulders to hold him tight. Keith stiffened and Lance petted his hair until Keith finally relaxed against him. 

“Yeah? Well, now you have me.”

Keith glanced up at him.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Lance nodded. “Of course! Because now you can talk to me about anything, at anytime!”

Keith snorted. Lance watched him as he fiddled with his gloves, and realized he still had his jacket on. They both had their jackets on. Lance jumped, and pushed both Keith and himself up to stand.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh.”

Lance took Keith’s hands in his and started tugging off his gloves. He admired Keith’s long, pale fingers, the calluses on the tips and on his palm. He placed the gloves on the coffee table. Then he put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, pushing the jacket off of them. 

Lance looked him in the eye, grinning when a small blush crept onto Keith’s face. He let his hands glide over his shoulders and start going down, feeling the indents of the muscles in his upper arms, and he let his thumb trace over his forearms.  _ Damn. _ Neither of them stopped the jacket from falling to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow real life has a funny was coming up behind you and shoving real problems up yer bum.   
> I've been going through a lot of personal shit, while Lance has his gay revelations, I've had my own and real life isn't a fanfic so I apologize if updates start taking longer than usual. Thank you all for the hilarious and supportive comments last chapter, I try to reply to most of them but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> <3 you!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so incredibly sorry. It’s been a year and a lot has happened. 

 

I started this fic because I was in a bad spot, with life, my relationship, my job, everything, and I needed an escape. I wanted to write about a character escaping and recovering from a toxic and abusive relationship because that was my situation. I made some stupid decisions that could have ruined multiple lives and friendships but, somehow, miraculously _didn't_. 

 

I’ve spent the past year working hard to fix those relationships, and my situation is 100x better than what it was a year ago. However, I no longer have the drive or desire to finish this particular story.

 

I’ll let you in on a secret, the characters were written to be set up for failure, and I can’t put myself into a bad headspace to write towards that inevitable fall-out. Shiro comes back, there’s a lot of sex and drama and bullshit and blackmail. It was all very ‘The Intern’ by Lutte. 

 

I’m also very, very tired of the voltron fandom as a whole. I’ve been skittish since the whole Dirty Laundry debacle, and as I get older and see more fandoms tear themselves to shred I just… want to step away. I still love the show, the VAs, the creators, the fans that put their time and talent, but everything else is so draining. 

 

I’m still writing. I have a Victuuri story that I’m still getting kudo’s on and I love for its simplicity. I have another project I’m working on, which is a post-ww2/pre-cold war era Victuuri fic based in the American mid-west. It’s my baby and I’m getting closer to finishing it every day. It’s a new writing style, and I’m arguing over present vs past tense like its ww3. 

 

For anyone who has waited for this story, I’m sorry. I hope you can enjoy the small amount that was written and not be too upset. I do have a gift, and that’s that the last thing I wrote for this fic was the following sex scene for this chapter. I’ll include it after this note. 

 

For anyone else going through toxic situations, keep your head up. Be critical and ask trusted others for advice. Don’t let yourself settle for being treated badly because it’s what you think you deserve. Do not let expectations of others dictate what you do. You only have one life and you cannot spend the entirety of it living it for other people. Treat yo self. Get out of there. Find a new job. Step away from that draining project. You have so much time ahead of you and you are so, so amazing! If anyone ever  needs to talk [my tumblr is always open](http://jaeger-babe.tumblr.com/).

 

Thank you.

 

* * *

Lance didn’t stop Keith from practically ripping his own jacket off and tossing it aside. 

Keith practically growled and grabbed Lance’s hand in his own and led them towards the nearest door. 

“Keith, that’s the-”

He swung the door open. “Bathroom.” Keith paused and looked around, spotting the next closest door. He dragged Lance over to it, who felt like the situation was far too entertaining to correct the other man again. 

Keith flung the door open and was met by rows of shelves and towels. 

“You gotta be kidding me!”

Lance laughed, pulling gently on Keith’s hand and leading them back across the living room. He squeezed gently before opening the door and flicking on the lightswitch. 

He tried to think he kept his room pretty well kept. His dresser was organized nicely, with no spots on the mirror above it but his bed wasn’t made and there were a few clothes scattered around on the floor.

Suddenly, Keith’s hand was out of his and he felt himself being turned and pushed backwards towards the bed. Lance locked eyes with Keith and saw fire burning in them, staring right back. He let himself be manhandled, thrown onto his back and when Keith crawled over him his stomach flipped and he felt blood rush south. 

Lance threw his head back and let out an airy laugh. “Fuck, man, you’re so hot.” He looked up at Keith hovering over him, impossibly dark eyes gazing back down at him.. 

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith leaned back and tugged on his shirt, Lance helped him remove it before sitting up and flipping Keith underneath him, immediately latching onto the man’s pale neck.

Keith let out a moan and a sigh as Lance dipped his hands under his shirt and felt Keith’s smooth, flat stomach. He grinned against his neck, “No. You are so, so hot.” He left a wet trail of hot kisses up his neck and kissed along Keith’s jaw before finding his lips with his own.

Keith keened up into him and Lance let out a moan into his mouth as he felt around the expanse of skin under his shirt. He reveled in the feeling of Keith’s abs under his hands and let his fingers dance up and down his sides. Lance nipped at Keith’s lip before darting out his tongue in apology. Keith’s mouth opened, granting access to Lance’s tongue. 

They’re kiss was hot and wet and slow and Lance couldn’t imagine anything better. He brought up his leg, pressing his thigh between Keith’s legs, grinning into the kiss when the other man let out a small cry into his mouth and started grinding down. 

They broke apart, breathless, and Lance spent a moment to commit the image of Keith, breathing heavily under him, to memory.

He planted his hands on each side of Keith’s face. “You’ll be the death of me, Keith Kogane.”

Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance felt legs wrap around him before he was pulled down, their hips meeting in the middle, making them gasp into each others mouths at the sweet friction. Lance continued to let his hands wander around Keith’s torso, flicking over a nipple as he ate up the small sounds coming from Keith..

Keith let out another quiet moan and broke the kiss. He squeezed his eyes closed, gaining composer, before gazing up at Lance. 

“I,” He paused, and Lance nuzzled his nose into his neck, pressing light kisses on his collarbone. “Are you adamant about topping?”

Lance paused, and lifted himself to look at Keith. “Huh?” He shook his head. “No, you can top if you want.” He pressed a small kiss to Keith’s lips and spoke again. “I just want to be with you.”

Lance let himself be flipped onto his back and circled his arms around Keith’s middle, holding him tight to his body. “I want you so bad.” He thrusted his hips up as he let his hands slide down Keith’s back, finally resting them on top of his ass.  _ Oh my god. His ass is godlike. _

Keith nodded, almost frantically. “Lube?”

“In the top drawer.”

“How stereotypical.” Lance relinquished his hold so Keith could open the drawer and grab the lube, and a condom. He tossed him onto the bed and slammed the drawer shut, making Lance laugh.

He squeezed Keith’s ass again. “So impatient.”

Keith didn’t reply, instead he pressed a kiss to Lance’s neck that positively burned. Then another. And another. And another. 

Lance closed his eyes, too focused on how hot Keith’s kisses were, and how good his lips felt traveling over his neck and collarbones and down his chest. He let his tongue drag down Lance’s stomach until he reached his jeans. Swiftly unbuttoning them and yanking them off before reaching for the lube. 

“Have you ever done this before?”

Lance tried not to blush. “No.”

Keith smirked. “I figured.”

Lance wanted to kick him, or kiss him, one of the two. “Shut up! I’m not a virgin!”

Keith’s laughed and ran a hand over Lance’s hip. His fingers dipped below his boxers. He felt a his hand wrap around his member, pumping him a few times, and Lance let his eyes close. “I’ll go slow.” 

Lance nodded and Keith pushed his boxers down, letting them join his jeans on the floor. 

Lance tried to focus on his breathing as he listened to the bottle opening. Keith ran his other hand over Lance’s dick. Lance jumped and opened his eyes when he felt Keith’s finger brush against his entrance. 

“Relax.”

Keith was looking at him through his fringe. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s knee, not breaking eye contact while he pushed his finger inside. 

_ Oh. Fuck. _

He felt Keith press a kiss against his inner thigh, and Lance let out a shaky sigh as Keith started thrusting the first finger in and out and rubbing against his walls. When he finally began breathing normally again he felt Keith press a second finger against his hole. He hissed at the slight sting. Keith hummed, and nipped at his thigh as he began alternating between scissoring him and thrusting his fingers, eyes never leaving Lance’s

Lance gripped the sheets tight, getting lost in the sensation of Keith fingering him and jerking him off at the same time. He let out gasps and moans and suddenly his body jerked and his whole world lit on fire. His sounds died in his throat as Keith brushed something inside him and he let out a whine and threw his head back against the pillow.

“Found it.”

He took one look at the smirk on Keith's face, too sexy to be fair, before closing his eyes and squirming. “Please, again.” His voice came out more breathy than intended, and he let out another gasp when Keith brushed his prostate again. “Fuck. Keith.”

“There you go.” He could feel Keith looming over him, his other hand left his cock and trailed lightly over Lance's legs and hips and torso, leaving the skin burning and desperate need of more. Lance arched into the touch and he felt Keith’s mouth on his skin, kissing, sucking, biting, kissing again. 

“Oh god, Keith.” Lance blindly reached to grasp at Keith’s shirt. He tugged up at it and lifted his head to look at the man on top of him. Keith’s eyes were dark and blown, and looking at Lance like he wanted to eat him alive. Lance would probably let him. He felt so hot. He tugged again. “Kiss me.” 

Keith’s face softened from a smirk into a gentler smile, he moved up Lance’s body, kissing his way up. On Lance’s pectoral, his nipples, his collarbones, up his neck and jaw and when Lance was about to  _ beg _ , dark eyes met blue and he brought his lips down onto Lances. 

Lance didn’t know if it was the kiss or Keith’s fingers moving inside him but his mind went numb. He moaned lewdly into Keith’s mouth, giving the other the opportunity to explore with his tongue. He felt Keith touch that spot again and lights danced behind his eyes. He gasped and tried to grind down on Keith’s hand.  _ More. I need more. _

He felt Keith’s lips leave his and his fingers shortly after. Lance whined, high and needy, feeling so empty. He looked up at Keith who was taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor beside the bed. He met Lance’s gaze. “I really want to fuck you now.” His voice sounded absolutely wrecked, Lance thought it never sounded better.

Despite how out of it Lance felt, he grinned. “Well, hurry up then.”

Keith gave him a brief look and quickly worked off his own jeans and boxers before reaching and grabbing a condom. Lance watched the other man gingerly open the wrapper and place the condom over the tip when Lance reached out. “I want to do it.”

Keith looked at him. “Okay.” He pinched the tip and Lance rolled it down. Keith bit his lip and Lance realized this was basically the first time he’d seen, let alone touched Keith’s dick.  _ Fuck. _ He was thicker than Lance, and so hard under his hand. He felt himself twitch at the thought that the beautiful cock in front of him would soon be taking him to pound town. 

Keith let out a shuddering breath and made eye contact with Lance again, He swiftly bent down and kissed him before pulling back and moving himself between Lance’s legs. He rubbed his hands up and down them. “You’re incredible.”

Lance grinned and hoped that the room was dark enough to hide his blush. “Uh, duh.”

Keith rolled his eyes and Lances grin faltered when he felt something poke at his entrance. He took a deep breath as he watched Keith spread more lube over his length before wiping his hands on the sheets and hooking an arm under one of Lance's legs. He looked up at Lance one last time before he felt the tip slip inside. 

Lance gasped.  _ Shit _ . Keith’s cock was much bigger than his fingers. His body was alight with fire again and Lance tried to stifle a whimper as Keith pushed forward more.  _ Oh god.  _ “Oh god.”

He managed to glance at Keith, whose mouth and eyes were barely open and then they finally bottomed out, they both moaned loudly. He felt Keith pulse inside him, hot and hard and it made his mind go fuzzy and his senses go crazy. He grabbed at the sheets. “Move. Oh my god, Keith, please move.”

The other nodded and started slowly, shallowly thrusting. It was torture - no, it was bliss - no, Lance didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that when he wrapped his one leg around Keith and Keith thrusted sharply into him, he saw  _ stars _ , and he briefly wondered if that was what heaven was like. 

Keith rhythm started speeding up, and gaining power, and Lance felt fire. He felt sweat sliding down his legs and his chest, electricity up his spine, and precum leaking from his untouched cock. He felt his hands travel his Keith’s arms, muscular, powerful, amazing, and squeezed, feeling his biceps under his palms.

Keith’s arm unwound from Lance’s leg as he let himself collapse forward, letting their foreheads meet. “Lance, you’re so tight. So perfect.”

Lance kissed him. It was frantic and messy and wonderful and Lance never wanted to kiss anyone  but Keith ever again. 

Then Keith hit that angle and Lance jumped and moaned loudly into his mouth. Keith kept the angle and pounded against his prostate, quickly bringing Lance towards the edge.

“Keith, aah…”

Keith’s mouth dropped to Lance’s neck, sucking and biting. He nipped at Lance’s hear. “Come for me, Lance. I want to feel you come around me.”

Lance keened, hands scrabbling for purchase on Keith’s back as he felt Keith slam into his prostate one more time. He gasped and arched into Keith as he felt his orgasm ripple through him, his come shot onto their chests and stomachs. He faintly realized Keith was leaving hickeys on his neck, but was more focused on the heat that flooded through his body as he felt Keith twitch and empty into the condom inside him. 

He let out a quiet whimper at the sensation and was swiftly silenced by Keith’s lips.

 

* * *

 

Keith woke up warm. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Lance’s tan chest, illuminated by the early light coming in through the window, and breathing deeply from sleep.  _ Oh. _

He took the opportunity to actually look at Lance. He studied the man’s lips that he knew felt as soft as they looked. The freckles that were scattered over his nose and cheeks and peppered down onto his chest. His slender arms, one of which was spread out under the pillow Keith had been using. His eyes wandered down, gaze wandering over his stomach and the hipbones that jutted out right above the covers. 

Keith blushed, remembering what Lance looked like under him, moaning, begging for him. He slid a hand over his face. His first instinct was to run. He’d never had to do this before, never having a real ‘morning after’ situation in his first and last and only relationship.  _ God. I’m fucked.  _ He face-planted back into the pillow. 

Lance shifted next to him and Keith felt arms wrap around his body. He couldn’t help but snuggle into the embrace and let his eyes drift close.


End file.
